nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministry of Labour
The Ministry of Labour is a Lovian federal ministry, concerned with the employment of the Lovian populace, the regulation of labour unions, and protection of the rights of workers. It also manages non-transportation infrastructure created by the federal government (as opposed to companies or state governments). Apart of the new ministries the Labour minister also oversees and acts on several board which handle things relating to welfare and poverty. The ministry was founded on February 1, 2012, the day of the Inauguration of the Ilava I Government and 2012 Congress. It began operations the next day, on February 2. The incumbent Minister of Labour is Lukas Hoffmann (CNP). List of Ministers of Labour * February 1 2012 - February 7 2013 - Pierlot McCrooke (CPL.nm) * February 7 2013 - February 9 2014 - Marcus Villanova (Labour) * February 9 2014 - August 28 2014 - Michelle Lawrence (UL) * August 29 2014 - May 8 2015 - Jason Rogers (LUS) * May 9 2015 - May 28 2015 - Miroslav Znalic (CPL.nm) * June 1 2015 - present - Lukas Hoffmann (CNP) Occupations *Regulate and examine Labour Unions. *Set up schemes to improve public sector employment. *Help those and promote growth intiatives in the private sector. *Regulate the labour market including wages and working hours. *Promote understanding between Labour Unions and employers. *Cooperation of the Agency for Labor Inspection to oversee aspects of the Social Security Fund. *Oversight and control over the Center for Societal Welfare with the Board on the Fight Against Poverty to oversee and vote on projects and long standing welfare obligations. History Under Villanova As Marcus Villanova was from the Labour Party, he decided during his first day in office to take a proactive approach to the ministry, which had been inactive under McCrooke. He decided to set out goals that he would like to accomplish by the end of his term. He says he would like to regulate companies and "technically" legalize and strengthen labour unions. He has also said he wants to raise the minimum wage to $10.50. In the 2013 elections, he advocated for question time for ministers and implemented it in the Ministry of Labour. The first question time was held on February 8, 2013, which was something Villanova advocated for ministers to do. One of his earliest acts during his tenure as minister was a plan to create a train line across Peace Island from Train Village and Charleston. This was backed by the Conservative Nationalist Party and the Social Liberal Party. The plan for the train is still under way, it passed the Second Chamber in late May of 2013. Villanova also set up the Agency for Labor Inspection, which was created by the Social Security Act of 2011 but due to lack of interest and not instant need, was not set up. The agency oversees the correct spending, intake, outtake and fraud in the system that is led by a Board of Directors and approximately one hundred employees. In addition, Villanova set up a social welfare system and social safety net as set out in the Act on the Fight against Poverty, passed in 2010. Like the Social Security Act, the act was written by former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, but was never set up by previous ministers and made many people needing the services left out. He set up the two boards created by that act in March: the Board on the Fight Against Poverty and the Center for Societal Welfare. Villanova continued with his enforcement of previously passed laws, setting up several Lovian Labour Centers. The centers would combine and house employees for the Agency for Labour Inspection and unemployment and welfare recipients coming to pick up their benefits and for others to fill out applications or recieve information on the matter. See also *Ministry Category:Ministry Category:Labor Category:Ministry of Labour